


Amy’s First Mother’s Day

by Toomanyfandoms_probably



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mothers Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms_probably/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms_probably
Summary: It’s Amy’s first mother day and she struggles with having a new baby.I suck at summaries so just look at the title.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Amy’s First Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour on Mother’s Day so if it’s not the best that’s why. I just worked up the courage to post it so sorry if it’s late. Also last thing there is no pandemic in this story so that’s why they are going out.

Amy woke up and looked at the small alarm clock on her bedside table it read 10:00. “I guess the baby’s really tiring me out” she thought as she got up. She went into the kitchen to find her husband dumping crumbs from the toaster into the sink.  
“Morning babe.”  
Jake jumped and turned quickly  
“You weren’t supposed to be up yet”  
“Santiago’s are early rises you know that. Oh and thanks for taking care of Mac last night.”  
“No problem m’lady. “Jake said while giving Amy a kiss.  
“So what are you trying to make”  
Jake sighed and said he was trying to make breakfast in bed.  
“Aww for what”  
“For what!!” Jake whisper screamed so he didn’t wake the baby, “For Mother’s Day of course.”  
Oh that’s right, with a new baby and the after mass of the blackout Amy completely forgot about the holiday. Jake obviously couldn’t cook so he suggested they go to Amy’s favorite restaurant “La Costa Luna” for brunch. Amy smiled at the thought of rich French toast and fresh churros but soon remembered they had a 17 day old baby.  
“We better not, it will be crowded. And what about the baby, I don’t want him to get sick or causing a fuss”  
“Ames the doctor said it was good to take Mac out once in a while. All babies make a fuss in public, plus it will be all mothers no one will judge.” Jake replied while putting more bread in the toaster.  
“ I’m not going to bring my baby out!” Snapped Amy. Her biggest fear was falling as a mother and she was scared that if her baby started crying in public people would judge her and think she was doing a bad job raising her kid.  
“Paranoid much” Jake mumbled. Pretending she didn’t hear what her husband said she told him that she was going back to bed. Just as she got up from the stool the sound of crying filled the kitchen letting the parents know their baby was awake. Jake put down his butter and started to wash his hands.  
“No, no, I got it this time” said Amy hastily. She the quickly went to the nursery to find her little boy wide awake. As she went to sit in the rocking chair she noticed a card on the changing table. She picked it up and read it. It said happy Mother’s Day mommy and had a drawing of the happy family. She snuggled Mac even closer and started to cry. “ I love you sweetheart and I will always love you no matter what.” Jake came in to find his to favorite people huddled close together over his card. He came up and wrapped his arms around Amy and kissed her forehead. “Happy Mother’s Day sweetie.” They stayed like that for what seemed like forever till the smoke detector went off and Jake screamed “The toast!!” Amy just smiled and looked as Mac who had fallen back asleep on her chest. “Maybe on brunch wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
